


Too blind to see

by Rizz07



Series: Nico/Kevin Soulmate Universe [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: Finding out Kevin Magnussen was his soulmate, wasn’t easy for Nico.





	Too blind to see

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, this was suppose to be a drabble that became a little too long. I hope you all enjoy reading :)

Finding out Kevin Magnussen was his soulmate, wasn’t easy for Nico. He couldn’t understand that out of all the people in the world his mate had to be the one person he didn’t like. Sure when he first had met the Dane things hadn’t been too bad, but it wasn’t long before Kevin’s behavior towards him started to chance. It was like he would do everything just to annoy and rattle him up. So he hadn’t even considered it a possibility that Kevin might be his mate. That was until he saw an photo of a shirtless Kevin. The Dane had been bragging about something, he had no idea what as he had refused to pay attention, until Kevin had particularly shoved his phone under Nico’s nose to show him. He had huffed, but couldn’t help looking at the picture. It was then that he saw the mark just above Kevin’s hipbone, which had shown above the low hanging swimming shorts. It was identical to his own mark that he had on that exact same spot.

Inside he had been screaming, but he stubbornly refused to give Kevin the satisfaction of showing any reaction. Instead he shrugged, hoping it would look like he didn’t care. For a moment he thought he saw Kevin shoulder drop just a tiny bit, but thinking that was ridiculous so he played it off as his mind playing mind games with him.

“And you are absolutely sure about this?” Sergio asked. It had come to the point that he needed to share his realization with someone and Checo was still one of his closest friends. Someone he trusted with his deepest secrets. The Mexican was even one of the only one that knew that Nico had always felt more attractive to men than to women.

“What do you think, that I would make this up?” Frustrated he threw his arms in the air. “Why him of all people. I can’t stand him and he has made it his lifetime goal to annoy the hell out of me.”

Checo hummed, looking thoughtful. “What? What are you thinking?” He asked slightly annoyed, as the Mexican stayed quiet too long for his liking.

“Well it might just makes sense.” His friend eventually spoke. “Just think about it…”

Looking at him like he lost his mind, Nico was thinking exactly that. “Okay you’ve lost me there. How can any of this make sense?” He interrupted his friend.

Checo leveled him with a slight glare. “Well I was about to explain, before you interrupted me.” Rubbing the back of his head, Nico had the decency to look at his friend in guilt. “Remember how they say that boys would pull the pick tails of the girls they liked?”

Nico nodded, not sure what this had to do with anything. “Yeah and?”

Checo smiled a little at him. “Kevin might be doing his own version of that with you.”

Taken back, he looked at his friend in shock. Wondering if had hit his head or something, because that was ridiculous. Kevin didn’t like him, just as much as he didn’t like Kevin. Right? So what Checo was saying couldn’t be anywhere near the truth. It was just not possible. Or was it? The more he allowed himself to really think about it, the more he started to come to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe, his friends words weren’t so insane after all.

“It has always been you.” Checo continued. “Sure he is not the most likeable person amongst us drivers, but in his own way he gets along with everyone. Everyone except you.”

Swallowing hard he couldn’t bring himself to look at his friend. “Do you truly think that that is the case? That he has been pulling my pig tails, so to say?”

“I didn’t think it would be if you hadn’t told me he was your soulmate.” Checo told him truthfully. “But now, _Si_ it makes sense.”

Pressing his lips together, he couldn’t believe he was even seriously considering that Kevin was doing that. That all this time it might have been his way of getting Nico’s attention. Which would mean the Dane had known that Nico was his soulmate, or at the least suspected it and he had for quite a long time too.

“I know things between the two of you have become more hostile after last year’s incident.” Checo carefully said, knowing it was still a bit of a sensitive subject for the German. “But things have been a bit better for you two lately, hasn’t it?”

Nodding he started to look at that event in a slightly different light. Of course Kevin would be annoyed about being confronted by Nico in front of the media, but if he had been aware at the time that it was not just a fellow driver, but his mate doing that. Well it would make his reaction even sense. And knowing Kevin, it gave his reaction a sudden double meaning.

Getting up abruptly, he startled his friend. “I need to clear my head.” He didn’t even notice his friend nod as he hurriedly made his way out of the hotel room.

**

It wasn’t until the next grand prix that he felt ready to confront Kevin about his findings. Even if he wasn’t sure how he wanted it to end. But he did have to admit that he had started to look at Kevin in a different light. Started to understand him more even? If that was even possible. He wasn’t sure, like he was still unsure about a lot of thing about this whole damn mess of a situation.

Kevin saw him the moment he entered the Haas garage and Nico noticed the look of surprise he normally would have missed, before it was hidden behind an amused look and a teasing smirk.

“Well well well, what can I do for you Hülkenberg?” The younger drawled as he strutted over to him. “Missed me.”

Normally he would responded annoyed to it, but now he swallowed that reaction. “We need to talk?”

Raising an eyebrow Kevin looked at him with barely hidden confusion. “About?”

“I’m not going to discuss it here. Can we go somewhere more private?” Nico asked. his voice sounding as tight as his body felt with all the nerves. 

There was just a slight chock of the Dane’s head before the younger nodded. “Sure, follow me.”

A few moments later Nico found himself inside Kevin’s motor home. Checo had convinced him to go in to this conversation with an open mind and he had eventually taken that advise. It was why he had kept a close eye on Kevin, for once not letting his judgment be clouded by annoyance. And so far it was working. Normally he would never notice just how tense Kevin’s shoulders were as they were walking towards his motor home.

“So what’s this all about Hülkenberg?” Kevin’s attitude almost had him fouled again and it would be all too easy to fall into old habits. But not this time, not when he was paying closer attention. Now he saw how Kevin’s fingers were twitching ever so slightly even when he put on a tough attitude.

“I wanted to talk about your attitude with me.” Nico said calmly.

Kevin sighed harshly. “This again. Can’t you just let it go?”

Nico smiled. “Like you are letting it go?” Kevin opened his mouth, but he continued before he could speak. “But let’s not go and accuse each other of things. I am not here to pick a fight, like I said I am here to talk.”

“Yeah right, just talk.” Kevin huffed. “Yet you want to talk about my behavior.” It was clear the Dane was annoyed, even a blind person could see it.

“Yes.” It was key to stay calm, even if the whole situation was making him nervous as hell. “You know I always thought you didn’t like me, even though I had no clue why.”

“So?”

“Well someone recently told me something, something very interesting.” Okay he had to admit, he was clear out teasing. It was wrong, but he was quite enjoying making the Dane swerve after everything he did to him over the years.

Kevin glared. “And am I suppose to guess what it is, or are you going to tell me?”

“Boys pull the pick tails of the girls they like.” He spoke slowly, carefully watching Kevin’s reaction. At first it didn’t look like he was getting it, but then he saw Kevin’s eyes widen ever so slightly. “Believe it or not, although not at first, it made sense.”

Kevin crossed his arms defensively, but Nico knew now that it was a way to protect himself and he wanted to let the Dane know he didn’t need to protect himself from him. Stepping closer, he placed his hand on Kevin’s upper arm. “So I am asking, have you been pulling my pig tails.”

Kevin laughed, like it was ridiculous. But it didn’t sound right, it sounded bitter and sad. Looking into his eyes Nico noticed that although Kevin’s face was still carefully masked, his eyes weren’t. They were frightened and slightly wet.

It was like for the first time in years he saw the human side of Kevin. The one that wasn’t an arrogant asshole. Not breaking eye contact he moved his hand from Kevin’s arm to carefully brush his fingers over the spot just above his hipbone. With fascination he saw how the Dane’s eyes widened. How some of the fear was replaced by hope, although it was still guarded.

“How long have you known?” Nico found himself asking the question that he had been wondering about since Checo had made him see the truth.

Not able to keep eye contact any longer Kevin diverted his eyes. Nico watched his adam’s apple bob up and down as the Dane swallowed hard. “What do you want me to say?” ‘

“How about the truth?” Kevin’s eyes narrowed slightly. “I’m not accusing, I just want to know.”

“I guess I have know for a long time.“ Kevin shrugged. “years even.”

Nico nodded as sorrow filled him. His heart breaking at the thought that his mate had lived with knowing for all those years, while he himself had failed to realize. So caught up in the Dane’s act that he had been unable to see the bigger picture.

 “And you?” Kevin asked. Gone was his attitude and he suddenly looking a lot younger and more insecure.

“I-I didn’t know until you showed that photo last grand prix.” He shamefully admitted. Feeling embarrassment burn deep inside him at how long it had taken him.  

Kevin eyes widened dramatically. “But… How is that possible?”

Feeling his cheeks burn he turned his eyes to the ground and shrugged. He had been wondering that himself too an felt like a huge idiot for not seeing what was right in front of him.

“So you really had no idea?” Kevin asked and he just shook his head. Biting his lip the Dane nodded. “And I guess my behavior didn’t help either.” Again he shook his head. “Shit. I’m sorry, I thought you knew and I just...., did I fuck it up?” The fear in his eyes was quickly clouded by the tears welling up in them.

Instinctively he pulled the Dane towards him, hugging him close. “No, no of course you didn’t.” He felt Kevin relax in his arms, before he put his arms around Nico’s waist, hugging him back. “We both communicated badly, so I am just as much to blame as you.”

“I was just so frustrated. Hated how you didn’t seem to want me. Felt like I wasn’t good enough, so I just..” The sob that escaped the younger throat made him pull even closer.

“You are good enough, you hear me. I may be the world’s biggest idiot for not realizing what was right in front of me, but I do know that you are definitely good enough.” He told Kevin as he was rubbing shooting circles on his back.

The grip around his waist tightened. “Do you still want me?”

His heart clenched at the desperation in his mates voice. “Oh Kevin, I will be honored to be able to call you my soulmate.” He pulled back a little. Putting a finger under Kevin’s chin to tilt his head so they could look at each other. “That is if you want me after all this?”

Kevin nodded eagerly. “I have always wanted you.” He admitted with a blush. The warmth that spread inside him was unlike anything Nico had ever experienced and he knew he should be very thankful to have such a kind and forgiven soulmate. Although he suspected Kevin was just happy to finally have his mate and for Nico to returned his feelings. But still he could have been a lot harder in him and made him work for forgiveness and the right to even call Kevin his soulmate. He was blessed and with a warm smile he brought their lips together for their very first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make a writer feel loved and gives them more inspiration to write!


End file.
